Careful
by cathxfair7197
Summary: Hazel Haskett and Sawyer Nelson had a sort of happening relationship. It wasn't that it was spontaneous or beautifully romantic or anything. No, their relationship was happening because people were always happening upon their private moments. The Valentine's Day after Sawyer returned home was no different.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so I lied. I am updating Subtlety, due to popular demand. However, writers block as resulted in me being unable to write a second chapter, so as it's Valentine's Day and I'm a member of the Lonely Hearts Club, here's another little private moment for our two favorite dolphin enthusiasts. I present to you Careful  
_

* * *

Hazel Haskett and Sawyer Nelson had a sort of _happening_ relationship. It wasn't that it was spontaneous or beautifully romantic or anything. In fact, if you even said the word romantic, they'd firmly shut you down. They were, after all, simply friends. Friends who really wanted to be not friends. But they'd deny that, too. No, they're relationship was happening because people were always happening upon their private moments. The Valentine's Day after Sawyer returned home was no different.

* * *

For whatever unintelligent reason, Clay had left Sawyer and Hazel at the aquarium alone. Clearwater needed more footage of the dolphins edited together in a new short film for the exhibit, and he commandeered Sawyer and Hazel. His excuse for skipping out on it was that he had Valentine's Day plans with his new girlfriend, Marie, who Hazel disliked wholeheartedly. So here they were, sitting by the dolphin pool, leaned up against a pillar, their legs dangerously close to touching as they began to cut together footage from the past two weeks. Winter had managed to crack a joint on her prosthetic tail crossing into Hope's pool by accident and so Dr. McCarthy had fitted her for a new one earlier than expected. This was the footage they were editing. For the first hour or so, they made idle chatter, occasionally bickering about which clip went where, and why that audio was stupid, and they should use this section instead, or just record over it. It wasn't until it had gotten past ten that their conversation shifted when Hazel suddenly paused,

"Do you believe in true love, Sawyer?" Sawyer did a double take. He of all people, someone who was grappling with bizarre dreams and feelings for the girl sitting three inches from him, was not equipped to have a conversation with Hazel about a date, let alone love. Still he turned and cocked his head slightly so that he could see her face,

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Because I don't. I hate it." Hazel, bright, quirky, happy Hazel, did not _hate._ Especially something as romanticized as love. The light of the computer illuminated her freckled face, and Hazel kept her eyes fixed on the screen as she took a breath and answered,

"Because it's stupid. You always wind up hurt, or alone."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, confused, "Is this because it's Valentine's Day?" Hazel shrugged, "I guess I've just been thinking about love a lot in the past two months. I mean, look how sad my dad was for years. He loved my mom, and when she died, he was alone and sad and depressed. And when Marie leaves my dad, he's going to be heartbroken again. Wasn't your mom hurt when your dad left?"

Sawyer's stomach dropped. They didn't talk about his dad walking out on him. It was sort of an untouched area. He struggled to find words, "I-I m-mean, yeah. She was devastated. We both were. He was my father. He walked out on us." Sawyer's blood began to boil a little and his voice rose slightly, "He just walked out of my life, like I wasn't his son and I didn't mean anything to him. He broke my mother's heart. He left me to try and figure out how to grow up by myself. It didn't hurt. It killed when he walked out. My mother thought he was her one true love. But that doesn't mean true love sucks or doesn't exist, Hazel. There are different kinds of love." _You are treading dangerously close to those dreams, Sawyer Nelson, and you are not having this conversation with this girl right now,_ his mind reminded him, rather forcefully. Hazel had closed the computer and was staring at him now,

"Yeah, I know that love exists. You love Winter. I love my dad. Phoebe loves the penguins. But true love? No way."

Sawyer was truly confused now. Where did this all come from and why was she talking to him about this? They weren't in love or anything. "Hazel, where is this all coming from? You don't hate and I specifically remember you and Phoebe having a conversation about how adorable Peter-" "Peeta" Hazel interjected "-Peeta, was in that Hunger Games movie, and how romantic his actions were and how beautiful true love was," Sawyer's voice took on a teasing tone and he grinned at Hazel, who cracked a small smile,

"I don't know." She gave a small sigh, "I guess if I believe true love doesn't exist, it'll mean Marie will be gone soon, and I can have my dad back." Realization dawned on Sawyer

"Hazel, do you think Marie is going to replace you?" Hazel shook her head aggressively, paused, and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Sawyer blinked and replied emphatically, "Hazel, you're always going to be your dad's number one. I promise. You were there before Marie, and you'll be there after she is gone. I'll tell you that however many times it takes you to believe me. He's not replacing you and he won't forget you." Hazel turned towards the dolphin pool again, "You think?"

Sawyer nodded, "If I'm wrong, I'll surrender my SEA medallion to Roofus." Sawyer had received a small silver disc with the SEA logo and motto on the surface. He wore it on a chain around his neck, and Roofus had taken to making poor attempts at stealing it. Sawyer and Hazel had beaten the pelican off of Sawyer's back innumerable times. Hazel giggled, "That would be a sight to see."

Sawyer laughed, too, "It would, wouldn't it?"

They turned back to the computer screen and stared at the finished product in silence for a second. Hazel spoke first,, "I vote we watch it, and if we like it, we go home." Sawyer nodded. He tapped the space bar and the words "Prosthetic Improbability: Saving Winter's Tail" came across the screen. Hazel set her head on Sawyer's shoulder and he tensed slightly. _This is new. Don't mess it up. Relax, you idiot!_ Sawyer forced his shoulder to relax. The twenty minute film finished, but when Sawyer glanced down at Hazel, she was sound asleep on his shoulder. He grinned and leaned his head back. Surely, closing his eyes for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. After all, he was exhausted.

Sawyer awoke suddenly, and was momentarily disoriented. The sun was just beginning to crest over the wall into the aquarium. Hazel was gone, and Phoebe and Anna, another dolphin trainer, were bustling about, getting the breakfasts ready. He stood and stretched, meaning to go home and shower and have some breakfast before coming back for Winter's Sunday session. He passed Phoebe on his way out,

"Morning, Sawyer. Sleep well?" Her voice was unnaturally cheery, and her wicked grin made Sawyer slightly nervous.

"Oh ha ha ha. I'll see you in a few hours." He got to his bike and unlocked it. He pulled out his phone. He had two texts. One was from his mother, asking if he'd be home for breakfast. He replied yes to that and checked the other one. It was a picture from Anna. He was sound asleep against the pillar, the closed laptop balanced on one leg. Hazel was next to him, also fast asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his ear was in her hair. Their hands were just touching. They looked peaceful. He read the accompanying message

_You two kids need to be more careful __:) __xx Anna _

Sawyer flushed bright red, and checked to make sure no one was around. He fired back _Get. Rid. Of. It. _He simply received a _;)_ in return. Sawyer wouldn't tell anyone this, but before deleting the texts, he saved the picture with a small smile. Maybe Valentine's Day was a holiday for girls and sappy romantics, but he certainly enjoyed his.


End file.
